


Hell Three Times in One Day

by Stitch54



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch54/pseuds/Stitch54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Sarah Jane Smith get up to during Doomsday? I don't believe she would have sat back and watch it all unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Three Times in One Day

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted on AO3. Please read and enjoy!
> 
> Set from Sarah Jane's point of view during Doomsday.

She almost died of fright the morning of the first ‘ghost’ shift. To walk into one’s own attic and find a grey featureless shape that sort of resembled a human, fighting against Mr Smith’s containment vortex was not something Sarah Jane Smith had expected that Monday morning. Although things like this were a daily occurrence for her, Sarah Jane was nonetheless shocked that something like this could pass her by.

“What is it Mr Smith?” she asked once she had regained her composure.

“The being has untraceable energy signatures, but my calculations and abilities have deducted that this is Torchwood’s doing”, the computer told her.

“And...”

“My interrogations of their systems reveal that they are harmless”, he told her as he brought up a set of graphics on his screen.

“Widen the containment vortex Mr Smith”, Sarah Jane instructed him as she sat back into her computer chair, “We don’t want its energy signatures disrupting your operating system”.

“You are correct Sarah Jane”, the computer told her, “Corrections to containment vortex being made”.

After that, everyday for two weeks a ‘ghost’ would appear on the same spot in Sarah’s attic surround by Mr Smith’s containment vortex. It just stood there – it’s sort of head almost scanning the room it was in. All Mr Smith’s scans revealed nothing as to what it was as the whole world got consumed in the ghosts. Even Eastenders was taken advantage of the ghosts – making last minute storyline changes to include them, portraying them to be past members of the cast.

The couple in number thirty-six across the street believed that the ‘ghosts’ were indeed ghosts of the past. They were constantly onto Sarah that the three or so that were appearing in their house and garden were old family members. But Sarah Jane didn’t believe in ghosts and she made that plainly clear to everyone. Until she had some proof, the afterlife would remain as nothing for her.

And then all hell broke loose in one day. One minute the ‘ghost’ in her attic remained as it had been for the past two weeks, and the next it became solid and all of Mr Smith’s alarm bells and defences went into action. There was a Cyberman in her attic, and thankfully contained in Mr Smith’s containment vortex. Even though it had no chance on escaping, it still gave Mr Smith’s defences a good test run. “You will release me!” it kept demanding.

“Oh no, I will not”, Sarah Jane kept laughing back at it; “What are the Cybermen doing here?”

“You will be upgraded!” it screamed and Sarah had to roll her eyes.

“We’ve been at this for ten minutes now”, she laughed at it; “You are not getting out!”

“Sarah Jane”, Mr Smith announced over the Cyberman’s screams of annoyance, “Cybermen approaching the house. All power is being diverted to containment vortex. I suggest you take defensive action”.

Now her heartbeat began to get louder in her chest. All the ‘ghosts’ had been Cybermen, and they were coming to get their buddy. Where was the Doctor when you needed him?

Spinning around frantically in her attic, Sarah dashed over to a silver metal suitcase buried underneath all the clutter built up in the attic. UNIT was plastered all over it in big black letters and a fingerprint scanning lock mechanism sat on either side of the handles. Pressing her thumbs onto the pads, the locks clicked open and Sarah Jane reached in for the item contained inside. She shouldn’t have this – nobody on Earth should – but here Sarah Jane Smith was with a handheld Dalek gun in her hands.

UNIT had sent her in to investigate reports of alien technology under the Empire State Building in New York during the nineties. What she’d found was disturbing. There was a genetic laboratory in the basement with the carcass of a black Dalek covered in dust as the centre piece. There were skeletons of creatures unlike anything Sarah had seen before – bodies of humans, skulls of pigs. On the roof of the skyscraper it-self was three pieces of Dalekanium, and in the sewers she found piles and piles of these guns. All had been destroyed bar the one in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah headed downstairs. At her front door, she took aim and fired. The Cybermen fell to the ground instantly in a flurry of electrocution. One fell onto the bonnet of her car, causing all the lights to blow. Bannerman Road fell quiet as the whole platoon of Cybermen it would seem were dead on Sarah’s front drive.

And then things turned from bad to worse. Cybermen seemed like a walk in the park compared to what came from the sky next. Hoard and hoards of Daleks flew down blasting cars on the road and setting the trees lining the street alight.

Sarah Jane went into auto-pilot from then on. She’d fought both Daleks and Cybermen before and survived. She knew what she was doing. Taking cover behind her car, she took aim at the Daleks flying above. Hitting them underneath seemed to be a good idea. She’d always believed the only weak spot had been the eyestalk, but it would seem the Daleks also had a soft underbelly.

She fired continuously for it would seem hours, but in reality it was just a couple of seconds. If this was the end of the world, she was going to die fighting. It seemed as if the Daleks were leaving her alone, concentrating on the remaining Cybermen. She knew it wasn’t going to last.

“ **You shall be EXTERMINATED** ”, a voice screamed behind her, and Sarah’s heart stopped.

Standing, she turned to face the Dalek putting on her bravest face. “So this is it”, she said to herself, “At least death by Dalek is better than Cyber-conversion”.

“ **You know of the Daleks** ”, the golden pepper pot glided forward, “ **EXPLAIN!** ”

“Well, I met you before”, Sarah told it, relieved that she was still alive, “On Skaro with Davros”.

At the mention of its creator’s name, the Dalek moved backwards. “ **IDENTIFY!** ” it yelled at her, “ **YOU WILL IDENTIFY YOURSELF!** ”

“Okay!” Sarah raised her hands higher as if to prove a point – the longer she kept it talking, the better the chance she had at surviving this, “My name is Sarah Jane Smith”.

“ **YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS** ”, it screamed her, becoming more and more agitated with every second, “ **YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTER...** ”

But it was cut off as it flew off into the sky, back towards the centre of London. Sarah Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she then dashed out into the street to see all the Cybermen and Daleks disappearing back to the centre of London.

A crash came from above her as the Cyberman once contained in her attic flew through her stained glass window in the attic. This had to be the Doctor’s doing, Sarah told herself- it had to be. Once again he had saved her life, but hopefully at not a cost to his own life or another’s.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Sarah Jane sat looking at the Dalek gun sitting on the desk in her attic. She’d killed today and was not happy about it. She’d done everything the Doctor had ever told her not to do. Violence was never the answer. Wars were won with words, not guns. And Sarah’s best weapon was words – she was a journalist after all.

“Mr Smith”, Sarah brought herself away from her thoughts, “Destroy the weapon”.

“Certainly, Sarah Jane”, Mr Smith replied, and a laser shot came from his console and disintegrated it.

Sighing in relief that it would never be used again to take life, Sarah leant back into her computer chair and closed her eyes in reflection of the day’s events. Torchwood had been at the centre of it all and quickly disbanded by UNIT forces. Early reports on the news were that there at least a thousand dead in London alone.

Almost an hour ago, UNIT had sent an email through to her to create a cover story for the whole event, but Sarah doubted that even she’d be able to cover this one up. Mr Smith had already planted mass terrorism through drugs in water-supplies in media reports throughout the world, but no-one was going to believe that.

It shouldn’t have come as a shock to her that the TARDIS then materialised in the middle of her attic. The doors opened, but no-one came out. Taking it as an invitation in, Sarah stepped in to find the Doctor hunched over the TARDIS console, heaving in large sobs.

She didn’t know whether it was instinct or something else, but she knew it was something to do with Rose. Sarah ran straight up to the Doctor and took him in her arms as he cried over her shoulder. Stroking his back, Sarah guided him to the Captain’s chair nearby and sat the Doctor down upon it.

“She’s gone” the Doctor cried, “She’s gone Sarah and I can never get her back”.

“Shh”, Sarah told him as she pulled a tissue out from her pocket and gave it to him.

* * *

 

“Sarah”, the Doctor finally said after explaining the day’s events and what had happened at Canary Warf, “Rose loved me, didn’t she?”

“Yes”, Sarah Jane replied as she poured him a cup of tea in the TARDIS kitchen, “Did you love her back?”

“I don’t know”, he said quietly as he played about with the digestive biscuit in his hand, “Time Lords don’t have the same feeling as humans; you of all people should know that. I suppose I did love her in a way. But it wasn’t the same as with you”.

Sarah smiled reassuringly at him as she passed him the cup of tea. “Take the advice of an old woman”, Sarah started as she sat down next to him at the table.

“You’re not old”, he retorted.

“Shh”, Sarah argued, wanting to continue her point, “Don’t interrupt”. He smiled weakly at her as Sarah took a breath to continue. “I know how not having a goodbye eats your life up. Find a way to say goodbye Doctor”.

“But saying goodbye means that I’ll never see her again”, he replied.

“It does not”, Sarah reminded him, “Look at us. We’ve said goodbye many times, yet here we are; the Doctor and Sarah, in the TARDIS, having tea and biscuits. If you find a way to say goodbye, you’ll have one last chance to see Rose again, and it will give her some closure too”.

“Thank you”, the Doctor told her. He took his hand to her cheek and cupped it as he pulled her closer to him. Softly, he planted his lips on hers and at that moment it seemed as if everything would be okay. “What would I do without you, my Sarah Jane?”

“Oh”, Sarah smiled “I think you’d cope”. They both exchanged a light laugh as the Doctor held Sarah’s hand in his. He rubbed his finger over the back of her hand gently as her stared down at them. “Just remember to let me off before you go and be brilliant again”, Sarah reminded him as she raised his hand to her cheek, drawing his attention back to her face.

“I forgot to ask”, he said as he shifted in his chair, “How are you? Daleks and Cybermen in one day – especially for you – that must have been...”

“I survived”, Sarah smiled, not letting him know how though. He couldn’t have that on his mind too.


End file.
